Endlose Momente
by Nightingale05
Summary: Es hat mit Liebe zu tun. Ein bisschen psychische Gewalt ist angedeutet. Verflüchtigt sich aber, weil selbstverschuldet... Mehr verrat ich nicht. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!


**Endlose Momente**

_- Nightingale -_

Disclaimer: Die Figur Severus Snape gehört Joanne Rowling. Ich habe sie nur ausgeborgt, um mich und andere zu unterhalten. Dies dient nur der geistigen - nicht der materiellen - Bereicherung.

Rating: PG13

Inhalt: Es hat mit Liebe zu tun. Ein bisschen psychische Gewalt ist angedeutet. Verflüchtigt sich aber, weil selbstverschuldet... Mehr verrat ich nicht. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Die Kälte, die drückend im Raum liegt, dringt tief in meine Glieder. Ich rücke mit meinem Stuhl ein wenig dichter an den Kamin. Die Hitze des Feuers brennt in meinem Gesicht. Dennoch will sie nicht bis unter meine Haut kriechen. Ich starre in die wild tanzenden Flammen. Mein Herz tanzt ebenso wild. Der Grund dafür bist du.

Ich will nicht schlecht über dich denken, will dich nicht einmal in meinen Gedanken verfluchen. Nicht, weil ich glaube, dass du solche Gefühlsregungen nicht wert bist. Aber es würde mir mehr schaden als nützen. Wenn ich mich von meinen Emotionen leiten lasse, habe ich mich nicht unter Kontrolle. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, dir gegenüber noch einmal einen solchen Fehler zu begehen.

Ich fühle deinen Blick auf mir ruhen, obwohl du in dem Sessel auf der anderen Seite des Raumes sitzt. Es brennt. Wie das Feuer im Kamin. Wie die Flammen in meinem Herzen. Vielleicht fragst du dich, was ich in diesem Augenblick denke. Vielleicht weißt du es aber auch. Der Gedanke, dass du in mir lesen könntest, wie in einem Buch, lässt mich noch mehr frösteln. Die Kälte kriecht meinen Rücken hinauf. Ich ziehe meinen Umhang enger um mich, obwohl ich weiß, dass es nichts hilft.

Wenn du doch etwas sagen würdest. Wenn du mich beschimpfen, anschreien, verfluchen würdest. Alles, nur nicht diese Stille. Diese unerträgliche Stille. Und dein Blick, der auf mir ruht.

Ich fühle Verzweiflung in mir aufsteigen. Panik. Meine Hände zittern nicht vor Kälte. Tränen drängen sich in meine Augen. Ich atme tief durch. Nicht weinen, bloß nicht weinen. Du sollst das nicht für ein Zeichen von Schwäche halten.

Jetzt werde ich doch wütend auf dich. Ich will, dass du aufhörst, mich zu quälen. Ich kann nicht rückgängig machen, was ich getan habe. Was willst du also noch? Was soll ich tun?

Nein, ich werde mich nicht vor dir erniedrigen. Genau genommen bin ich eigentlich so etwas wie dein Schützling. Als Lehrer dieser Schule bist du dazu verpflichtet, darauf achtzugeben, dass deinen Schülern nichts zustößt. Das bedeutet mit Sicherheit auch, dass du uns vor dir selbst schützen musst. Diejenigen, die dieses Gesetz erlassen haben, hätten wissen müssen, dass es Lehrer wie dich geben wird.

Ich muss meinen Stuhl wieder ein Stück vom Kamin wegrücken. Die Hitze in meinem Gesicht ist unerträglich. Einen winzigen Moment lang beschäftige ich mich mit der irrwitzigen Idee, den Mund zu öffnen, um der Wärme zu ermöglichen, in meinen Körper zu dringen. So weit hast du mich bereits gebracht.

Noch immer siehst du mich an. Du hast dich in der ganzen Zeit nicht ein einziges Mal bewegt. Ich habe keine Angst vor dir. Wenn es so wäre, hätte ich dem Bedürfnis, mich vor dir zu erniedrigen, um dieser qualvollen Situation ein Ende zu bereiten, nicht so lange standgehalten. Ich frage mich, ob dich das wütend macht. Hier mit mir zu sitzen. Und zu warten. Oder ob du tatsächlich so krankhaft bist, dich an meiner Lage zu erfreuen. Aber worauf wartest du denn? Was willst du noch von mir?

Es drängt mich danach, dich anzusehen. Deinen bohrenden Blick zu erwidern. Ich weiß, ich kann das hier nicht viel länger durchhalten. Warum also nicht meine letzten Kräfte zusammenraffen und dir einfach ins Gesicht sagen, dass es im Grunde nicht meine Schuld ist sondern deine?

Ich will nicht, dass du mich hasst. Aber ich kann es nicht ungeschehen machen. Was erwartest du von mir? Verdammt, was erwartest du von mir? Vielleicht findest du das alles witzig? Wenn ich nur wüsste, was in dir vorgeht. Jetzt, in diesem Moment. Oder überhaupt.

Was habe ich mir nur gedacht? Wenn wir hier noch länger sitzen, werde ich mich unweigerlich noch selbst auslachen. Wie konnte ich auf die absurde Idee kommen, dass du... dass du wenigstens Verständnis hast? Wieder verschleiern Tränen meinen Blick. Ich kann nicht mehr! Ich kann nicht mehr...

Noch einmal atme ich tief durch, verdränge die Tränen aus meinen Augen und drehe langsam meinen Kopf in deine Richtung. Unsere Blicke begegnen sich. Ich sehe, wie sich das Feuer in deinen schwarzen Augen spiegelt. Doch ich sehe keinen Hass. Auch kann ich keinen Triumph entdecken, keine krankhafte Freude. Du siehst mich einfach an. Dein Gesicht, umrahmt von deinen schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren, wirkt entspannt.

Als du aufstehst, erhebe ich mich automatisch. Ein viel zu langer Moment vergeht; alles verkrampft sich in mir. Als du auf mich zukommst, halte ich den Atem an. Ich kann in deinem Gesicht nichts lesen. Keine Spur von Emotionen. Ich weiß nicht, was du denkst oder fühlst, ob ich zurückweichen oder dir entgegengehen soll.

Plötzlich blitzt es in deinen Augen auf. Nur der Widerschein des Feuers? Du bist nur noch drei Schritte von mir entfernt. Deine Bewegungen wirken bedacht und sicher. Was hast du vor?

Direkt vor mir bleibst du stehen. Ich zwinge mich, deinen Blick weiter zu erwidern. Mein Herz schlägt so laut, dass ich befürchte, du kannst es hören. Plötzlich spüre ich wieder den Drang, meine Hand zu heben und dich zu berühren. Ich rieche den Duft, der dich umgibt und der dich unverkennbar als den kennzeichnet, der du bist - Severus Snape.

Noch einmal atme ich tief ein. Ich kann nicht mehr klar denken. Als du meine Hände in deine nimmst, fühle ich nicht einmal die Überraschung, die mich doch eigentlich erfassen sollte. Ich fühle mich unfähig zu irgendeiner Regung. Noch immer sehe ich in deine Augen. Fast hat es den Anschein, sie wären mir näher als noch vor ein paar Sekunden.

Als deine Lippen auf meine treffen, scheint die Zeit einzufrieren. Wärme. Sie durchflutet meinen Körper. Du drückst sanft meine Hände gegen deine Brust. Ich spüre deinen Herzschlag. Ein wenig schneller, als es wahrscheinlich normal ist, aber gleichmäßig. Die Zeit ist also doch nicht eingefroren.

Ich muss mich selbst belächeln. Meine Gedankengänge. Noch immer küsst du mich so unendlich sanft. Und ich küsse dich. Ein Gefühl der Glückseligkeit durchströmt mich. Du bist überwältigend. Mein Körper bebt. Ich fühle, wie du deinen Umhang um mich wickelst. Ich schmiege mich enger an dich. Du bist so wahnsinnig überwältigend.

Meine Knie werden weich, aber du hältst mich. Hältst mich in deinen starken Armen. Ich streichle deine Brust. Deinen Hals. Dein Gesicht. Ich schlinge meine Arme um deinen Hals, ziehe deinen Kopf noch ein kleines Stück weiter zu mir herunter. Deine Haare kitzeln meine Unterarme.

Halt mich! Halt mich für immer so. So in deinem Kuss gefangen. Verzaubert. Überwältigt. Jetzt kann ich meine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Zuerst langsam, dann immer schneller finden sie den Weg über meine Wangen. Aber ich weine sie nicht mehr aus Verzweiflung. Ich weine sie vor Glück. Als du es merkst, hältst du in deinem Kuss inne. Siehst mich an. Ich lächle. Einen Moment wirkst du verdutzt. Lachen und weinen. Ich kann nicht anders. Jetzt musst du auch lächeln.

Mit einer Hand wischst du zärtlich meine Tränen fort. Dann wirst du plötzlich ernst. „Du bist sehr mutig" flüsterst du mir zu. Ich würde es eher leichtsinnig und dumm nennen. Aber ich lächle dich wieder an. Es ist schön, endlich zu wissen, dass du das so siehst. Ich schmiege meinen Kopf an deinen Hals und atme tief deinen Duft ein. Du streichelst durch meine Haare. Ich schließe meine Augen.

oOo

Als ich die Augen wieder öffne, erschrecke ich vor der Realität. Vereinzelt kommen die ersten Schüler zum Frühstück in die große Halle. Außer mir sind bis jetzt nur die hartgesottenen Frühaufsteher hier. Der Unterricht beginnt erst in zwei Stunden.

Ich blinzle. So früh am Morgen bin ich viel zu empfänglich für solche Tagträume. Ich nehme einen großen Schluck von meinem leider nicht mehr ganz heißen Schwarztee, lehne mich mit einer Scheibe Toast in der Hand ein wenig in meinem Stuhl zurück und warte. Warte auf dich. Keine zwei Minuten mehr, wenn du pünktlich bist. Davon gehe ich aus.

Als du einen Moment später die Große Halle betrittst, schlägt mein Herz schneller noch fast bevor ich dich erblickt habe. Ich rücke mit meinem Stuhl noch ein Stück weiter nach hinten, in den Gang hinein. Ich weiß, du wirst an mir vorbeigehen. Es ist der kürzeste Weg. Und der, den du immer wählst.

Deine Robe raschelt, als du zielstrebig näher kommst. Ich sehe deine geschmeidigen, eleganten Bewegungen nur aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, starre scheinbar abwesend auf meinen Teller. Als du an mir vorbeikommst, streift deine Robe meinen Stuhl, meinen Rücken. Ich atme deinen Duft tief ein, automatisch bereits, wie immer, wenn du mir so nahe bist. Du merkst den Widerstand, den dein Umhang verursacht, als er den Stuhl streift, kurz daran hängen bleibt.

Als du dich halb nach mir umdrehst, sehe ich dich an. Für einen Moment begegnen sich unsere Blicke. Ich sehe den leichten Anflug von Ärger in deinem Gesicht. Aber du hast einen guten Tag, denn du kommst nicht zurück, um mich... anzublaffen. Schade.

Ich sehe dir nach, bis du am Tisch der Lehrer angekommen bist. Dann beiße ich in meinen Toast. Wenn ich nur wüsste, was in dir vorgeht. Jetzt, in diesem Moment.

Ich möchte dir sagen, was ich empfinde. Für dich empfinde. Aber woher weiß ich, was ich damit anrichten könnte, wenn du mir nie die Gelegenheit gibst, dich einzuschätzen? Das ist es, was mich so an dir fasziniert. Doch ist es auch das, was mich daran hindert, zu dir zu gehen und es dir zu sagen. Dass du mich verrückt machst. Ich sehe noch einmal zu dir hinüber. Du streichst eine Strähne deines schimmernden schwarzen Haares aus deinem Gesicht und widmest dich dem Frühstück.

Ich warte nur auf den richtigen Moment. Heute, morgen, vielleicht in ein paar Monaten. Wenn er da ist, dann bin ich bereit. Egal, wie du reagierst...

_- Ende -_


End file.
